New Threats and Friends
by Lokisawesome
Summary: The Avenger are at Tony's house and met Chloe, a girl with strange powers. Meanwhile, Loki is in an Asgardian cell and manages to recruit the help of an ex-god with the use of a mysterious necklace. Can Chloe be trusted? Will Loki escape and cause destruction and rampage again? This is my first fan fiction and I would like to get reviews and suggestions on how to write.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A Spark of Hope

Loki was annoyed. REALLY annoyed. And an annoyed Loki is a formidable force. He pounded on is cell door in frustration. Only Thor had the power to let him out and that was not going to happen. When Loki got out of this infernal cell, there were scores to be settled. Thor, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Dr. Bruce Banner, and all S.H.I.E.L.D agents were responsible for his plans failure. Loki racked his brain for plans but came up with none. As he sat down on his bed, he figured it could be worse. Asgardian prison cells were nice and you were treated with politeness. Loki would rather be planning assaults on Asgard and Earth then sit in this cell. Loki put his head in his hands. As he did, something dangled into view. Loki tore it from his neck, his breath increasing pace. It was a diamond amulet on a silver chain. Maybe there was a way out of this after all.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
A New " Avenger"

Twenty-three year old Chloe eyed the white building on a cliff with distaste. Even though it was her ticket to being an Avenger, she didn't want to barge in on a bunch of dangerous super-heroes in a super-heroes own house. Tony Stark's (aka Iron Man) mansion was what she was staring at right now, practically glowing in the dark. Chloe took a deep breath and knocked on the front door. She waited a few minutes before a red-haired woman looked at her. " Yes?" she said. Chloe swallowed nervously. " Miss Potts, I have come to talk to the Avengers. I must see them." she said, so forcefully that even if the most idiotic idiot had been in the door, they would know that she meant business. If Pepper felt shock, she hid it well.

" May I tell them who is calling?" she asked sweetly, although Chloe knew it wasn't a question. " My name will not mean anything to them, but my name is Chloe Mclean Ride." Pepper nodded and closed the door. Chloe waited impatiently, flicking her long wavy brown hair over her shoulder. She was quite pretty and had deep brown eyes. An necklace dangled from her neck. She had some powers. She would be a valuable addition to the Avengers, if she had a chance. And that chance was going to happen. Pepper opened the door again. " They'll see you. Could you please come this way." She turned and strutted down the hall. Chloe followed her hand resting lightly on her pistol butt. She entered the living room that had several people in it. A red-and-gold suit stood an alcove across the room. She stared at the room and then looked at the people. Tony Stark was laughing with Dr. Robert Banner and two people in black were lounging on white couches. Two muscular guys were also on white couches and one was blond and quite good looking. Chloe shook herself. Stay focused, she thought. The blond guy stood. " Pepper said you wanted to talk to us." Chloe nodded. The guy held out his hand. " Steve Rogers, at your service." Chloe shook it.

" Nice to meet you Captain." She nodded to the others. " Agent Barton, the Black widow, Iron Man, Thor and the Hulk. Nice to meet you." Natasha gestured to the couch.  
" Have a seat." Chloe sat. " What do you want?" was Natasha's first question. Chloe decided to rush into it. " IwanttobecomeanAvengerplease." There was silence for about a minute. Thor shook his head.  
" Everyone who seeks us out this is always what they want. Mortals who want power, nothing more." Chloe shook her head. " No, no, you don't understand. I have powers, I can help you guys! This is my ticket to a better life! Not being on the run, that is what I want! Please, just give me a chance. Please." The second time she was speaking to Steve, seeing that he was next to her and easier to reach with the mesma than the others who were farther away. The tall man looked at his associates. Hawkeye got up and walked over to Chloe. " What powers?" he said suspiciously. Chloe waved a hand dismissively.

" Nothing. Just give me a chance. Please, Agent Barton, I won't let you down, I promise." Chloe put a little of her mind control into her sentence. She couldn't help it. Hawkeye appraised her. " Fine. You have my vote on a test." He looked around the room at the other people in it. " All in favor say aye."  
" Aye." said Tony, Steve, Natasha, and Hawkeye. Thor and Banner remained stony-faced.  
" That's a majority. We'll leave to do the test at H.Q. in the morning. Tony, you have a spot she can sleep?" Tony nodded.  
" Follow me." he walked through a door to the right. It closed behind them and they were in a dimly lit corridor. Chloe felt a shiver run down her back and repressed the urge to get out of there. Tony looked back and saw her anxiety in her eyes. " Don't worry. At least you're not flying a nuc into deep space." He froze. " I mean, I'll have Jarvis turn up the lights." He pressed a disk on the wall and light flooded the hall. He opened up a door at the end of the hall and led her in. " Here's your room. Need anything to eat or drink?" Chloe shook her head.  
" No thanks. I ate before I came." she said. Tony nodded and turned to go. He stopped.

" Don't mind Thor. He's had a rough life. So has Banner. If you get accepted into the Brotherhood, don't be too rough on them." He closed the door. After looking around the small bedroom, Chloe bent to examine under the bed for bombs. Even though she was among heroes, it never hurt to be careful. No ticking red things, that was good. She looked around the room. No sinister mechanical devices, or anything else suspicious. She sat on the bed hesitantly. It was soft and springy, unlike the haystacks she had been sleeping on. She lay down and fell asleep without even getting under the covers. She was woken by a pounding on her door. She sprang from bed, trying desperately to remember where she was. Then she remembered. She was in Tony Stark's house in California. She walked to the door and opened it. Tony stood there, his hand raised to knock again. He brought it down quickly. " Um, we're ready to go."

" Go where..." Chloe's voice drifted off. " Oh, right. Ya, let's go." She turned and walked down the corridor, Tony right behind her. They went out the front doors and Chloe saw the Avengers scattered about. Steve was on a motorcycle and Banner was in a Mustang with the license plate Stark 33 on it. Hawkeye was at the wheel of a pickup with Natasha sitting on the hood. Thor was in the back of the pickup, fingering his hammer. " Need a ride?" Steve asked, nodding at his motorcycle. Chloe shook her head. " I may land on the back when I want to stop flying, but for now my wings need a stretch." Tony backed away, looking confused. " Did you say 'wings'?" he asked. Chloe nodded and wings sprouted from her back. They were long and elegant, with white and gold feathers and razor-sharp claws on the ends and . She raised them and leapt into the air. The light reflected off her wings and she seemed to glow. She did several complicated acrobatics and aerial maneuvers before landing on the asphalt again. She returned the stares looking at her. " So, are we leaving or what?" she asked. Hawkeye recovered first. " Oh ya, Natasha get in here." Natasha climbed down from the hood, staring at Chloe. Tony got into his car with Banner, Steve revved up his motorcycle, and they started down the road. Chloe arched her wings and took off. It was delightful feeling the sun on her back and the wind in her hair. Her amulet bounced on her neck and burned. Chloe knew what that meant. She soared up into the clouds and took the off the necklace.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thanks for reviewing! I hope this next chapter makes it seem better and I am doing my best with the characters. Sorry if it's short :/ Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Headquarters and Holograms

When Chloe joined the Avengers again, it was at the base of a cluster of rocks. " Why are we stopping here?" she asked. Thor looked at her coldly. Chloe shifted uncomfortably. " Because, mortal, this is our headquarters." Chloe only saw rocks. " Um, do you guys live in the rocks?" she asked hesitantly, not wanting to seem like a total idiot. Steve laughed.  
" Kind of." he said, and Tony pressed a button that made the entire rock face disappear.  
" Welcome to our California H.Q. Please do not break anything or Pepper will be really mad at me." he said. Chloe rolled her eyes and they walked in. Although she was expecting a lot of extravagance, she couldn't suppress a gasp. _Welcome back, sir._ Chloe jumped and stifled a scream. Tony looked back at her. " Sorry. Chloe, this is Jarvis my AI. Jarvis, this is Chloe. She will be staying here until we move her to the Avengers Tower. If she passes our test."  
_Yes sir._

Chloe sat on her bed in her room and waited for Jarvis to tell her when and where the Avengers wanted her. It was nice, with a water bed and a flat screen TV. A fridge was there, along with an ice chest. She had already eaten an apple from the fridge and drunk a bottle of water from the ice chest. She needed to pass the test in order to become a member of the team. _Miss Chloe, you may want to try to sleep a little before._ Chloe blinked.  
" Huh? Oh, yes. Thank you Jarvis."  
_You're welcome._ Chloe closed her eyes and tried to sleep and settle her nerves. She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep until she had been woken up by Jarvis. _Ma'am, they are waiting for you outside the training room. Captain Rogers will escort you._ Chloe stood up and tried to stop her heart from pounding. She opened the door and saw Steve leaning on the wall outside. " Hey." he said. " Sleep good?" Chloe nodded.  
" Pretty well, ya." Steve grinned. He was in his typical leather jacket and looked really good. Chloe shook herself. Don't get to comfortable, she reminded herself. You need to focus.  
" Where's the training room?" she said brusquely. Steve walked down the hall.  
" Right down here." he said and Chloe followed.

**Hope it was good! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Please review! Sorry that it took a while!**

Chapter 3

The Training and Some Other Surprising Things

The other Avengers were outside and waiting. Thor had apparently decided to be nice to her and bowed. " Lady Chloe. We have decided that you shall go against one of us for your test and we will use underhanded tricks to prepare you. Who do you want to go against?" Chloe was surprised.  
" I'm accepted then?" she asked. Clint shifted uncomfortably.  
" Well, Steve might have said a few things to Fury..."  
" Hey!" Steve blushed.  
" Sorry pal, but you did. Anyway as I was saying, Steve said a few things, Natasha told Fury your powers and that she wanted another girl, and the rest of us said a few other things, so you're basically in." Clint finished. Chloe was dumbstruck. No way it was this easy. The others waited or her response to Thor's question. She finally spoke. " I want to go against all of you, but I want to go against Tony first. No one kill me please." They all laughed and Tony donned his Iron Man suit. Tony and Chloe went into the training room and the others went above to watch from the observation room. " Ready to rumble girly?" he asked, voice distorted by his suit. Chloe nodded, pulling two daggers from her belt. Up in the observation room, Natasha nodded appreciatively as Chloe wielded the knives expertly. Tony shot with his lasers and Chloe ducked and ran forward. The two were soon locked in hand-to-hand combat. Chloe's wings were out and moving of their own accord. Tony tried to shoot some bullets and her wings deflected them easily. The people could hear Tony's swearing from inside his suit as Chloe easily flipped him onto his back and tried to get to the button that shut down his suit. He kicked his legs and she sprawled onto her back. She yelled angrily and a bolt of fire hit him square on the chest. Everyone stared, even Chloe who had stopped and was staring at her hands as though they weren't her own. By the time everyone had stampeded to the training room, Chloe had begun to sway as though exhausted. Steve grabbed her shoulders and held her steady. Everyone was to shocked to say anything. " That's never happened before!" Chloe said. The vote was unanimous. Chloe would be an unofficial one of the Avengers.

**Please review! I also need votes, do you guys want a fight between Clint, Natasha and Chloe? or just that one?**


	5. Chapter 4

**R&R! I love reviews!**

Chapter 4  
Move To Avengers Tower

The next day, Chloe was packing her suitcase with S.H.I.E.L.D. clothes from Natasha in preparation for the move to Avengers Tower, when a knock on her door came. " Come in!" she called. Steve walked in. Chloe stood up. " Steve! What are you doing here?" He shrugged.

" Wanted to know whether you needed any help." He said. Chloe raised her eyes at him.

" The girl who has wings and who can summon fireballs at will needs help packing?" she joked. Steve looked at her skeptically.

" You could summon a fireball now?"

" No, probably not." He chuckled. Chloe grinned and lifted her suitcase. " Hey, could I ride with you today? I don't really trust my wings or my senses right now, even though it's been an entire day." She winced as her back twinged painfully. " I never even thought that that was something I could do." Steve nodded.

" I believe you, and in answer to your question, yeah, sure." he said.

Tony's voice boomed through the loudspeakers. _Steve! Get out here and stop romanticizing Chloe! _The two still inside winced.

" Shall we go?" Steve asked, embarrassed. Chloe nodded, her hair bouncing on her back. They walked out of the hologram and were met by bright sunlight. Tony was tapping his feet impatiently. " About time you got out here!" he snapped. Steve hopped onto his motorcycle, ignoring Tony.

" Ya, ya, whatever." Chloe said, hopping up behind Steve.

...

Five hours later at Avengers Tower

Chloe emerged from the Quinjet with her suitcase. Natasha grinned at her.

" Hey, can I show you around?" Chloe returned the smile.

" Sure! I'd love that." The two walked off laughing before any of the guys could utter a syllable. Bruce, Clint, Steve and Tony looked after them.

" They'd better not ruin my tower." Tony muttered. His phone beeped, informing him that he had a text.

_just a word of advice, u might want to upgrade your security systems. Natasha and I have already broken into ur "secure files". whats up with all the files of Clints bow and all those txts to random girls? Pepper's NOT gonna be happy we we tell her._

The rest of the guy's phones beeped, sending them the texts. Clint glared at Tony and, if looks could kill, Tony would be dead. " You're doing WHAT with my bow?" Tony shrank back from the angry assassin.

" Whoa there Legolas, I just wanted to see whether there was any way to build one that shot grenades disguised as Christmas ornaments!" They all looked at him. " What?! I'm bored!" he protested. Another text to all of them interrupted the would-have-been-argument.

_Tony, I just want u to know that u might wanna run, 'cause Pepper's maaaadd at u right now..._

In all fairness to Tony, he bolted.

**I have not seen Iron Man 3, but from a very trustworthy source, I happen to know about Christmas ornament grenades. Please, please, pleaseeeeee review!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Settling In

The next day, Chloe woke up in her bedroom at the Tower. She relaxed, knowing she was safe. Granted, Pepper had refused to talk to Tony and had gone into her room. Tony had tried to talk to her but Pepper had yelled back to him, " It's my twelve percent!" Chloe chuckled. She had slept with her necklace on, having communicated on it last night. She jumped out of bed and pulled on a S.H.I.E.L.D. women's jumpsuit that Natasha had procured for her. When she came into the kitchen, everyone except Tony was there. When Pepper saw her clothes, she did a double take. " Oh my, we are going shopping RIGHT after breakfast and get you some clothes." she said. Chloe glanced self consciously down at her clothes.

" Don't worry about it," Clint said. Chloe looked at him.

" Are you making..._omelets?" _she asked incredulously. " You can _cook?" _He nodded. " Awesome!"

" One of my hidden talents."

" He's also a professional poker player, accordion player, and dressmaker." Natasha said with a smirk. Clint glared daggers at her and Chloe was acting incredulous.

" Seriously? A DRESSMAKER?! Wow, Clint, I definitely have some business for ya then. I want  
1. A purple dress that goes down to my feet, one sleeve, a scoop neck, and slits from the bottom to my knees.  
2. A forest green dress to my knees, V-neck, and I want it glittery.  
3. A dark blue skirt and white blouse with a frilly v-neck.  
4. A wine red dress with 3/4 sleeves and a straight neckline. Got all that?" Clint, who had been writing it down, nodded. Natasha leaned over and whispered in Chloe's ear,

" You know I was joking about the dressmaking right?" Chloe nodded and grinned.

" I want to see whether he'll respond how I think he will." The 'he' in question happened to dash out of the room at that moment. Chloe smirked and went to attend to Clint omelets. Five minutes later everyone, minus one Tony/Iron Man and one Clint/Hawkeye, was enjoying hot omelets. After breakfast, everyone went their separate ways.

Pepper went off for CEO work, Bruce went down to the lab to join Tony, Steve and Natasha were arguing over who got the gym, and Thor was stuffing his face with Pop-tarts. Chloe was in her room listening to 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars, when Steve knocked. Jarvis ushered him in. '' I'm assuming Natasha won then?" Chloe asked, turning down her music. Steve shifted uncomfortably.

" Ya, she did. Can I show you to your room?" Chloe was confused.

" But this is my room."

" It's the guest bedroom. Each Avenger has their own floor. Tony had one made for you."

" Oh."

" Ya."

" What floor is it?"

" It's the one right underneath the one that Hulk smashed Loki into a.k.a. the Avengers meeting area and where they go for lunch and dinner and stuff."

" Jarvis, does your name stand for something?"

_It stands for Just A Rather Very Intelligent System Miss Chloe._

" I see."

_That's nice._

" Mute." Jarvis accordingly shut up. Chloe grabbed her bag and followed Steve to the a fore mentioned floor. When the elevator opened, she saw the colors and covered her eyes. " OH MY GOSH WHO PICKED THE COLORS?!" The walls were neon green and neon pink, a horrible color combination.

_Mr. Stark did, Miss Chloe._

" Tell him to get up here."

_He says to come down to his lab._

" Tell him no way."

_He says fine, no allowance for you._

" Jarvis, is he drunk?"

_Yes, Miss Chloe._

" Tell Miss Potts that he is drunk then, Jarvis."

_Yes Ma'am._

" Thank you." Jarvis didn't reply which was fine with her. She took out her phone and began to make calls. She asked Steve to measure the walls and ceiling, while she called paint stores and got enough paint to do the walls and ceiling. She glanced inside the rooms to make sure that they weren't those awful colors. They weren't, they were a beautiful royal blue. About an hour later, Chloe, Natasha, and Steve had finished braking into Tony's bank account and siphoned off about $700 every two weeks into Chloe's, Natasha's, and Steve's bank accounts. Then Chloe and Steve drove into Manhattan to pick up her paint order. It was black, white, and gold with one can of royal blue.

When they got back to the tower, they hauled all the paint and supplies up to Chloe's floor, and then Chloe shooed Steve out. When she came down for dinner, she had the biggest grin on her face.


	7. Important AN! READ!

**Readers, followers, and all other types of viewers! I won't be posting for a while due to our HUGE move to Boston from Grants Pass Oregon! I'm sorry, and when I get all set up over there, I will post extra long chapters for all of my stories! I promise! Oh, and one more thing...I DON'T OWN AVENGERS, ERAGON, OR ANY OF THOSE PEOPLE! I ONLY OWN TERESA, CHLOE, JURA, LENORA, OR ALL MY OTHER OC'S!**


End file.
